


don't be like him

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing parallels, F/F, Femslash undertones, Friendship/Love, Generation Xerox, Mild Angst, Promises, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows better than to doubt, but the similarities are so strong it's scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be like him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kharmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kharmagic).



Uncle Shawn's visit ends with hugs and kisses and a promise to come see them again soon, and once again Riley finds herself unable to let go of the uncanny resemblances between him and her father, her and Maya.

She thinks about how Uncle Shawn left the city, thinking Mom and Dad didn't need him anymore. How he never found his happily ever after with the one he loved. And for a split second she imagines Maya doing the same, her and Lucas's kid growing up never knowing someone so important.

"Maya?"

"Hm?" Maya sits up, stretching and leaning against her on the window seat. "What's up, Riles?"

"You'll never leave, right? No matter what happens with me and Lucas or me and Farkle or me and...whoever?" She knows better than to doubt Maya's devotion, but right now seeing so much of Uncle Shawn in her and vice versa is scary and she wants to make triple-sure she'll never have to live in a world without Maya. _You're the first person I want in my world._

Maya's arm wraps around her waist; Riley instinctively tucks her head against Maya's shoulder and sighs at the feeling of long artist's fingers in her hair.

"You'll never be rid of me, Riles. You and Lucas are gonna get married and have kids and I'll be there sitting in the living room drawing you all." Her lips briefly brush Riley's forehead, and Riley's heart skips a beat. "I won't make the mistake he did." And Riley relaxes, leaning further into Maya's warmth.

Uncle Shawn had to run away for a while to know how much he was needed here. But in her heart, Riley knows Maya will never need to learn that same lesson in that same way.


End file.
